1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stand mixers and, more particularly, to a stand mixer with a rotating bowl.
2. Prior Art
Examples of stand mixers having an upper housing, a lower housing and means of coupling a motor in one of the two housings to drive means in the other housing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,000,578; 4,325,643; 4,176,971; 4,071,789; 3,951,351; 2,438,465 and 2,278,187.